(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a combustion engine to be mounted to a saddle-riding type vehicle and having an engine rotary shaft extending in a vehicle widthwise direction.
(Description of Related Art)
An engine, mounted to a saddle-riding type vehicle such as a motorcycle, has been known, in which a supercharger is disposed rearwardly of a cylinder block and air taken in from above the engine is introduced as an intake air via an air intake duct to the supercharger (for example, Patent Document 1).